


We don't pick up peanut shells. Except... I did it. ( thanks to you )

by Fuuma



Series: No one'll love me as I am { no one but you } [7]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, class discrimination
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Sapeva sarebbe accaduto. Non era questione dise, ma diquando.





	1. We don't pick up peanut shells. – parte prima

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa al contest La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic indetto da AleDic sul forum di EFP

Sapeva sarebbe accaduto. Non era questione di _se_ , ma di _quando_.  
Phillip chiude gli occhi e incassa la testa tra le spalle. È una tartaruga colta di sorpresa che cerca rifugio in un guscio ormai abbandonato – il Circo _(Barnum)_ glielo ha scalpellato via di dosso.  
Tra i capelli si sbriciolano gusci di noccioline, nello sguardo s’apre l’umiliazione e sulle labbra si frantuma la risata appena nata alla battuta di Phineas. Cade a terra, sotto piedi ubriachi appestati di titoli – _l’aristocratico, dopotutto, è uno stronzo laccato d’oro_.  
«Questo è l’aspetto che si confà a un fallito, Carlyle!»  
La beffa calcia l’orgoglio e il rospo da ingoiare gl’ostruisce la gola.  
Phillip indietreggia, aggrappato a un unico desiderio. _Scomparire._


	2. Except… – parte seconda

Il passo di Barnum è uno. Si fa ombra ostile sugli uomini e torre innanzi a Phillip – lo copre, lo protegge, lo ripara dagli sguardi e dal vento che trascina malignità borbottate.  
 _(È quel ch’accade quando ci si mescola ai clown)  
_ «Phin, andiamocene…» il bisbiglio di Phillip giunge da lontano: da dietro la pelle e sotto le ossa. Lo scuoieranno pur di raggiungerlo e non vuole dargliene occasione.  
P.T., però, non si muove.  
«Non apprezzo la violenza, ma potrei fare un’eccezione e usare il vostro volto come tela per i miei pugni.»  
Al livello dell’ignoranza può abbassarsi se deve. Per Phillip – per la sua famiglia. _E che Dio gli sia testimone: nessuno farà loro del male._


	3. I   did it. – parte terza

L’inaspettato accade poi.  
Due testoline bionde spuntano dalle spalle di Phillip: occhi grandi e cuore di bambina.  
Troppo tardi s’accorge del ghigno malevolo degli uomini, quando il bersaglio cambia e la cattiveria è un’onda sporca innalzata sulle piccole.  
È allora che Phillip scatta _{ non oserete insozzare anche loro }_ : pugno chiuso, una mascella spaccata e nocche arrossate – il verso sorpreso dell’uomo è balsamo e goduria. Lo sguardo ammirato di Barnum, invece, è calore e forza nel petto.  
«Avrei dovuto avvisarvi, signori, in quanto fallito ho ben poco da difendere, ma quello che posseggo, non lo lascerò alla vostra mercé.»  
Helen si stringe alla sua giacca, pigolante _(«Zio Phillip!»)_ e Caroline batte le mani.  
Phillip non indietreggia – _non più_.


	4. ( thanks to you ) – parte quarta

Dopo la fuga degli uomini, rimane il sollievo e il caldo eco della risata di Phineas.  
«Non credo d’aver mai visto qualcuno così poco portato per fare a pugni come voi» lo prende in giro con la stessa delicatezza con cui ne raccoglie la mano. La sente tremare tra le dita, non è soltanto per il dolore – Phillip è arrossito.  
«Ridete poco, P.T., non crediate che non sappia che stavate bleffando e che siete più incapace di me.»  
Phineas non accenna a smettere.  
Helen e Caroline ridono con lui, leggere com’è ora il cuore di Carlyle. Leggere come il bacio che Barnum deposita al dorso della sua mano.  
«Ma per voi, Phillip, sono disposto a imparare.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ancora una volta il titolo completo delle quattro drabble è un'allegra rivisitazione di una delle canzoni del musical, in questo caso della canzone "The other side" (duh! Lo so che, come me, le sapete tutte a memoria e le riconoscereste anche scritte al contrario, ma lasciatemi comunque godere di queste piccole gioie).  
>  Sono stata bloccata su questo quartetto per quasi tre settimane: sono partita con l'idea di comporre un totale di tre sole drabble e la barlyle non doveva nemmeno comparire, perlomeno non in modo esplicito. Prima non riuscivo a far stare tutte e tre le drabble in 111 parole precise a testa, poi ho dovuto riscrivere la terza drabble almeno quattro o cinque volte perché il finale non funzionava, finché non ho deciso di aggiungerne un'altra e, come per magia, il resto è venuto da sé.  
> Si vede che è proprio destino che P.T. e Phillip si amino. ♥   
> Un'ultima veloce precisazione: nel mio headcanon, tanto Phillip, quanto P.T. sono due capre nel fare a botte, motivo per cui rimane tra le righe il fatto che, nella drabble, Phillip s'è fatto male da solo (lol) pur essendo riuscito a colpire uno degli uomini.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Storia partecipante al contest La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic indetto da AleDic sul forum di EFP


End file.
